Emerald Night
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: She looks up at the sky. The stars dancing in her Emerald eyes. He looks down into the eyes he fell in love with when they where small. "It's been so long since I've seen the night sky." She says softly as her eyes turn towards his brown ones. They look into each others eyes and smile at each other. "Now you can see the whole world." He said softly. Will this last or end badly?
1. There is Something New in La Push

_**Hello every one! Starting a new Twilight fanfic. Not going to tell you want its about. You have to read to find out. I hope you like this story. Let me know what you think of it. I will see you at the bottom! I own nothing but my OC'S and the plot. All rights goes to Stephenie Meyer! ! ! Going to start in the middle of the third book.**_

_**Chapter 1: There is Something New in La Push**_

_**Jacob's pov**_

_** I looked around. This is a dream I'm in. Its a good but painful dream. Look there we are. "Jacob?" Zacora said softly as she made a mud pie. The younger me looked over at the mud covered Zacora. The five year old Zacora that I remember. "Yes Zacora?" The five year old me said. "No matter what we will be friends for ever right?" Zacora said to me in her shy voice. **_

_** The both of us smiled at that. "Yes Zacora we will be friends no matter what." I said as we locked our pinky's together. thne everything changed. The younger me is standing on the road looking at a crying Zacora as they drove away. It's the day they moved away. I felt my heart hurting to see my best friend driving away.**_

I bolted up from my bed breathing hard. I haven't had that dream in a very long time. I have thought about Zacora a lot over these years. Wondering what she's been doing. But after I phase I haven't had time to think about Zacora. As I got up I thought about my old friend. I waslked outside then into the forest.

I phased and thought about Zacora more. _**Who is Zacora Jake? **_Seth asked me. _**She is a old child hood friend of mine.**_ I said back to him. The others saw what Zacora looked like in my head. _**She use to live here?**_ Leah said to me. Leah couldn't believe a white family lived on the rez. But her father isn't white. _**Yes Leah. Her father knows my dad. They use to leave deep in the forest.**_ I said as we ran.

Then a smell hit us like a brick wall. We stopped dead in our tracks. _**Is that a vampire smell?**_ Seth said confused. The smell is like a vampires but its really different. _**I dont know. Let's follow it and see.**_ Sam said and we took off towards the scent. The deeper we went. The familiar the forest started to look. _**Wait this is going towards Zacora's old place.**_ I said and I started to run faster. _**Jacob it might not be her. So don't get your hopes up.**_ Sam said to me.

Cause if it was her and a vampire we might have to kill her. I stopped at the tree line. There is a moving truck outside the old huge are five men unloading the truck. They looked like vampires but the sun is out and they don't sparkle. Their eyes aren't red or gold. But they are really strong like one, cause one of them lifted a frig with eas. We watched them for a while.

"What is Z doing?" Said the first male. "I think unpacking." Said the second smaller male. "Hey Z you hungry?" Said the first male again. I heard someon up stairs It sounded like they hit something hard. They saound of pain come out. "You ok?" The first male said with worry. "Yes dad I'm fucken fine! Yes I'm hungry." Came a growl. I couldnt tell if the growl is male or female.

"Watch your mouth young lady." He growled at her. So the sixth of them is a female. "What you going to do to me?" Said said iwth such sass that made me smile. _**You dont think that they have a human girl up there do you?**_ Leah said and she sounded worried. _**I dont know. She call that male dad so she might be like them.**_ Sam said to Leah. "Z you are going to be the death of me!" The male growled. But I saw him smiling. "I highly doubt that dad. You be the death of me!" She said with a giggle.

The male's smile fell off his face. "I really hope not baby girl. I can't live with out you." He said so low that she couldnt hear him. He looked so sad as that thought I felt a little sorry for him. "Dad?" She said with worry. "Yes baby girl?" He said as he passed a box to one of the other males.

"Don't call me that!" She growled at him. He smield up at a window that she must be in. "No matter how old you get you will all was be my baby girl." He said to her. She growled more making him laugh. "You guys finish up unloading. I'm going to make Z something to eat." He said before going inside the house. The wind blew and the males head snapped up and over to us. In a nonhuman speed.

"Did you smell that?" Growled the third male. "Yes. You dont think it's them? Looking for her do you?" Said the second one with a low growl. "Why can't they jsut leave her alone! They didn't even wanted her now they want her dead!" Growled the third male that came back out. We didn't know what is going one. "Should we tell her?" Said the smaller second one. "No she don't need to b stressed out again. They smell like them but at the same time they smell different.

Besides do you want to tell Z that we have to leave after all these years she's been begging him to come here." Said the fourth male for the first time. They looked at each ot her with sad looked them back at us. "None of us wants to see her depressed again." Said the third male. "No we don't that's worst then when she is pissed off." The fourth said softly. "Should we go and find out if they are here to hurt here? Cause if t hey are they are going to die. no one is going to hurt Z again. She's been threw to much to be hurt again." The second male growled with rage. Then they all started to growl as they looked at the spots that we stood at.

"Why are you guys growling for?" Said Z from inside the house. But it sounded like she is on the first floor now. "Nothing to worry about little lady." Said the second one. "You guys sure?" Said said with worry making them looked back at where we stood again. "Dead sure love." Said the third male. "Ok. So you guys still going out later?" Z asked them. "Yes we need to get more good and we are going to look around." Said the fourht one. "Don't worry Z we wont forget to pick some of them up for you." Said the first male that is in side.

_**Let's go before they come over**_. Sam said and we turned around and left. "Good they are leaving." Said the fourth with a growl. No one spoke till we got far away. _**What do you think what they are talking about? Us killing someone we dont know. **_I said to them. _**Who care's what they think. Why are they here on our land for! **_Paul growled with rage. _**Their must be a reason why they are here. We should go and asked the elders if they know anything. Jacob, Seth and Leah go back and keep a eye on them.**_ Sam said to us. We took off back to the house.

Leah didnt't want to go back but she had no choice. When we got back the five males are getting into two trucks. _**What should we do? **_Seth said. _**Leah you follow the red truck and Seth you follow the black truck. **_I said and they took off after them. I went around the house trying to get a look at the girl. I never saw her but I could hear her humming a lot.

_**No One's pov**_

Bran moved his family to La Push. Z has been begging him to take her back to where she was born. Bran is the leader and he thought that her old pack will look there first for her. Now she is 17 and they haven't seen them in years. Z's family home is still in her name. So he packed them up and headed there. He never seen his daughter this happy before. The other members of the family are Aaron Mccarthy, Kirk Keller, Erik Brarnes and Devin Jensen. Bran Wolfe took them in after their covens was killed.

Each of them has a power. Bran can freeze time for so long and can freeze people. Aaron can turn invisible, when he does that Aaron's scent vanishes. Kirk can fly by bending the air around him and other. Erik can control all elements, from fire to metal. Anything on earth he can control to a point. Devin is a Telekinesis he can move thing or people with his mind. He can also control other and make them do what he wants. Only Bran and him knows around it.

Z has a few things she can do to. But she don't use them much. Kirk, Erik and Aaorn headed down to first beach. They saw a lot of drift wood. "Z will be busy for days." Aaron said as they started to walked down the stairs. "Yep. I wonder what she will make." Kirk said with a smile. They started to pick up logs and put them in the back of the truck. As they went around looking for good logs.

But a group of female's came and they found a log. Kirk and Aaron pick up a log and took it back to the truck. The female's looked at the men. "I wonder what they are going to do with that?" Emily Young said to Kim. "I don't know Em." Kim said back. Erik saw a log that Z's been asking for. Cause that is the last piece she needs to finish a piece she's been working on for a while. He walked over to the female's and they watched the hansome man walk over to them.

"Sorry to both you young lady's. But would it be ok if we take that long your sitting on?" Erik said with a smile. They blushed a little. "Umm sure." Emily said as they stood up. "Don't worry we get you a new long to sit on." Erik said with a small wink. Aaron and Kirk heard him and found a good log for the girls. "If you dont mind me asking. But why are you getting a lot of the drift wood for?" Emily asked them men. Erik and Kirk took the log while Aaron talked to them.

"A very good friend of ours name Z does wood work. She dont get out much and she kinda dont like to leave the house. So when we are by the ocean she asks us to get her enough wood to keep her self busy." Aaron said as the other two come back over. "Wow. I never heard of a female wood worker before. What does she make?" Emily asked as Kim asked them to sit for a while.

The three men sat down. "Z can make anything. Right now she is trying to finish a king size bed fram. That log we asked for is the last pole she needs." Erik said with a smile. "You call her Z what is her real name?" Kim asked them. They looked at each other. "Sorry but she made us promise not to tell anyone. She even wont let us call her by her first name. So we call her Z." Kirk said with a sad tone in his voice. The girls looked at them with sad looks. "Why does she do that? If you dont mind me asking?" Emily asked them. "She lost her parents at a young age. Just saying her name make's her think about them. Then she is depressed for a month or so." Aaron said with so much sadness that made the girls tear up.

"That is so sad." Emily said softly. Sam and the others came to the beach to make sure their imprints is ok. They saw the men with them and they didnt like it. But the men stayed far from them. They walked them talk. "Lady's its nice talking with you. But we really need to get going. Z is by her self and we worry about her." Aaron said as they stood up. "When you come back bring Z and we can have a cook out." Emily said to them. "If we can talk her into leaving the house we will do that." Erik said with a sad smile.

"Bye." They all said and the men headed to their truck. "I wonder why the wolfs are here." Aaron said as they drove off. "I don't know but I got the feeling they didn't like us being to close to the female's." Erik said. He doesn't have the power to know what others are feeling. His gut is never wrong. "While lets make sure we stay away from them so we dont start a fight with them." Aaron said as they turned down the road that will lead them back to their new house.

_**Hello everyone! ! ! What do you think of this chapter? What will the wolfs do when they find out what they really are? What are they going to do when they find out what or who Z really is? Let me know what you think. R EVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS! ! ! !**_


	2. Werewolfs & Vampires Working Together

_**Chapter 2: Werewolfs &amp; Vampires Working Together**_

_**Bran's pov**_

Its been a week since we moved in. The boys got Z a lot of drift wood so she's been in the work shop. Sitting in the kitchen reading a good book. I listened to Z humming as she worked. The wolfs have been coming around a lot. Kirk came in and sat down. I looked up at him. "I went to Forks and there is some vampires there." He sai softly. "Are they red?" I asked him softly so Z wouldn't hear us. "I don't know Bran. Their scent is all over the place so I don't think they are red's. They don't live in one place for long." Kirk said. "Should we go and see who they are?" I said cause if they are red's we might have to leave.

I don't want anything to happen to Z. "It would be best to go and see. Go and get the others and meet me in the truck." I said as I got and headed to Z's work shop. I knocked on the door. "Come in." Came Z's soft low voice. I opened the door and walked into the room. I could smell the sawdust from the drift wood. "Z we are going out for a while. We be back soon. Will you be ok?" I asked her.

Z kept her back towards me while she worked and hummed. "I be fine dad. Just be careful." Z said to me. I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. She giggled softly before I left her to finish her work. The others are waiting for me in the black truck. I got in and we took off with windows down. We drove to Forks.

"You know what to do if they come and attack kill." I said softly. "Yes sir." They said at the same time. When we crossed the line into Fork's the scent of vampires came threw the window. We followed the scent down a road to the left.

_**No One's pov**_

Alice and her family sat in the living room talking about the new born army. Bella looked like she is going to be sick. Then Alice's eyes glazed over and Jasper looked at his mate. "What's wrong Alice?" Jasper and Edward said at the same time. "Vampires are coming." She said and Bella went paler. "Are they f-from the army?" Bella stammered. "I dont think so. Its a little hard to see them. They will be here soon." Alice said. "How many are there?" Jasper asked with a growl.

"Five of them." Alice said softly. "Esme, Rose and Alice stay here and watch Bella. If things go bad take Bella and run." Edward said. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward headed out side. When they walked out a black truck came down the road. "What are they thinking?" Carlisle asked Edward. "They are wondering if we are red eyes. If so are we friend or foe. If foe and we attack kill us." Edward said to his family. Bran saw the male vampires and saw gold eyes. "Good they are gold eyes. We shouldn't have trouble with them. Lets go and talk to. . .Carlisle?" Bran said.

Carlisle looked at at Bran and smiled. "Don't worry boys. I know them." Carisle said to his sons. "Are you sure about them Carlisle?" Jasper said to him. "Yes they are good." Carlisle said as the trucked pulled up and stopped. Bran jumped down and smiled. "Carlisle old friend its good to see you." Bran said as he hugged Carlilse. "Bran its good to see you again. What brings you to our home?" Carlisle asked him. The others got off and came over to their friend.

"We moved to La Push. Kirk came to Forks and caught your scent. We just wanted to make sure you guys wasn't bad vampires." Bran said. The Cullen's looked at them with horror. "You are vampires and you are living in La Push?" Emmett said with shock. "Yes why is that bad?" Aaron asked them. "Werewolfs live there. They kill our kind and why is your eyes different colors?" Jasper said in a confused voice. Cause they are vampires but they don't have gold or red eyes.

Bran looked at him with a smile. "I can't tell you why our eyes aren't like a normal vampires eyes. At lest not yet. We know about the wolfs but they dont know what we are. For now we are safe." Bran said softly. Bran and his vampire know about Edward's gift so none of them thought about Z. "Why did you move there for?" Edward asked them. Jasper knew they are hiding something. "We have someone special with us now. She's been begging me to take her to La Push for years." Bran said with a small smile. Carlisle looked at him. "I didn't know you added another vampire to your family?" Carlisle said to him.

"She's not a vampire." Devin said as he looked at Jasper. The Cullen boys looked at them with shock. "What?" Edward said think they got a human for a pet or something. "Why don't you come inside and we can talk more." Carlisle said. They followed them into their house. Devin saw Bella and smiled. "She's cute." Devin said with a smile at Bella who blushed hard. Edward growled as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him. "She's mine." He growled at him. Devin chuckled softly as he put his hands up. "Easy lover boy. I was just playing around with you. But she is cute." Devin said as they sat down. "Tell us about your knew family member." Edward said to Bran.

"She's was kick out of her clan 10 year's ago. We took her in as part of the family. Her parents was killed. She was alone with no one to take care of her." Bran said softly. His family growled at the thought of what happened to Z. Edward heard a little what they thought. "Thats so sad." Rosalie said. "Z was more then family to leave her clan and come with us." Aaron said. Erik looked at them. "Something its wrong." Erik said to the family. They all looked at him. "Who did you know that?" Carlisle said slowly. "Erik has feelings. They are 100% right all the time." Bran said to them. "Their is a new born army coming for us." Carlisle said softly. Bran stood up and with a loud growl. "What!" He growled loud. Bella shrunk against Edward. Bella is scared of the mad vampire. Then they told him what was going on. "We want to help you." Bran said and his family nodded. "What could you do?" Jasper said. He didnt trust them. Devin looked at him. "We know new borns." Devin said in a deadly voice.

Made the Cullen family and Bella look at him. "Devin calm down." Bran said. "Sorry they all where in coven's fought with new borns like the major here. They were the only ones that got out alive. I found them and took them in." Bran said in a low voice. Jasper looked at him with shock. "You know who I am?" Jasper said slowly. "Oh yes Jasper. The vampires in Texas still talk about you." Devin said with a smile. Jasper shook his head. "I'm not the same person." He said to them. "That's to bad." Devin said and Bran slapped the back of his head.

"Devin." Bran growled at him. "Why you say that?" Alice asked him. Devin looked at the small pixie vampire. "The Major is the most fear vampire in Texas. How he use to fight made you run the other way. If you are going up against a new born army your going to need the major back." Devin said. "I think about it." Jasper said. Edward looked at the clock on the wall. "We better get going." Edward said. "You guys should come with us." Carlisle said. "Where are you going?" Aaron asked them. "Right now the werewolfs and us are working together to take down the new borns." Edward said. "Ok we go with you." Bran said. "Bran should we bring Z?" Devin said. Bran looked at him. "Devin what you thinking about?" Bran said to him. "Z hasn't been out of the house since we been here. I think she would like to be in the forest." Devin said cause he cares a lot about Z. He even wants to do things to her. Devin is the play boy in the group. "Carlisle would it be ok if we bring her?" Bran said to his friend. "I guess it would be ok." He said to him.

"Ok Devin. If you can talk her into coming then bring her. If you make her come I will kick your ass." Bran said going into father mood. Edward hear his thoughts about his baby girl. "Ok I take the truck back and sniff you guys out." Devin said as before he left.

Devin got back to the house in no time. He jumped out of the truck and walked into the house. "Z?" He called out as he followed her scent to her room. "What Devin?" Z said as he walked into the room. He told her want is going on. "Wolfs?" Z said with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry they aren't your pack. So please come with me." Devin begged her. Z stood up and hummed as she walked over to Devin. "Get my sunglass and I go." Z said as she picked at her tore up jeans. "Ok." Devin said before he kissed her cheek and let her growling. Z stood there in her tore faded bleu jean that hangs on her hips nicely. Her black and purple tank top is snug on her curvy body. Z's black hair hung around her face. Her blood red bangs hung in her face.

"Here you go Z." Devin said as he put them in Z's hands. Z put them on. "Thanks Devin." Z said as Devin threw her on his back and took off runining vampire speed. Z put her head against his back as Devin ran deeper. She can smell wolfs but they didn't smell like her pack.

_**Z's pov**_

Devin took me to the place they would be helping their friends. The closer we got I could hear people talking. I rubbed my face against Devin's back. "Babe you ok?" Devin said in a low voice. I growled at him. "I'm fine and how many times to I have to tell you to not call me babe." I said to him. "You will always be my babe. The one that got away." Devin said as he slowled down to a walk.

Now I can smell new vampires and werewolfs. "Your hopeless Devin." I said in a small voice. "She smells like a human but she don't make me thirsty." Jasper said as Devin took me to a place. "Ok Z sit here till its over. Enjoy the fresh air Z." Devin said before he kissed my cheek again. I growled at him as he moved away from me. Then they got started. A male started to talk about the new borns. I hummed very softly as I looked over to where the voice's came from. So as the day went by they showed and talked about how to take down a new born.

"While that is it." Jasper said. I slowly slid off the rock I'm sitting on. Then I slowly made my way to my family. I could feel eyes on me as I walked. Then I triped over something. It feels like a tree root. After all the times I tripped over a tree root I know what it feels like. Then I heard the laugher from the vampires and wolfs. "Z are you ok?" Bran said as he came to my side and helped me up to my knees. My sunglasses fell off and my eyes are closed.

"She's more clumsier then Bella. She needs to watch where she is going." Said a laughing voice in front of me. I turned my head towards his voice. I'm really pissed off now. "Its hard to watch where I'm fucken going when I'm blind!" I growled as I opened my blind eyes. I heared them gasped. I pushed dad away from me as I started to walk away humming. "Z do you want me to take you home?" Devin said. "Every one can go fuck them selfs!" I yelled with rage. "Damn she is pissed off to the max." Kerk said as I made my way up a hill.

I fell again cutting my hand. I heard someone walking behind me. They didnt say anything as I slowly made my way threw the forest following Devin's scent back. Tripping a lot cause I wasn't humming a lot. Then the wind blew and I smelt the person that is following me. _**It can't be? Could it be him?**_ I thought to my self. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Zacora?" Came his voice. The voice is deeper and softer then the one I remember.

"Jakey?" I said with a smile. I heard him chuckle softly. "I haven't been called that since you moved away." He said as he slowly moved closer to me. I slowly turned around and triped over my feet. I waited for the groud. But I felt warm strong hands and arms go around me. "You ok Zacora? Or would you rather be called Z?" Jakey said to m softly and with worry. "You can call me Zacora Jakey. I'm fine. I fall a lot so its nothing new." I said as I put my hands on his ripped chest.

I could feel my face go hot. I heard Jacob chuckled softly at me. As he helped me back on to my feet. "Your bleeding." Jacob said as he looked at my hand. "Yea I cut it when I fell on the hill." I said softly to him. I could feel Jacob doing something. Then I heard the sound of cloth being ripped. "Come with me." Jacob said as he picked me up and took off. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the river." He said and it didn't take him long to get to the river. He sat me on a tree I think. Then he started to clean my hand. Then tied something to my hand. "Thanks Jakey." I said with a shy smile. "Your welcome Zacora. Let me take you home." Jacob said as he picked me up. I put my arms around his neck as he walekd.

"How have you been Jacob?" I said as I moved my face toward his face. "Ok I guess but now I'm great. I really missed you so much Zacora." Jacob said as my face turned red. "I missed you to Jacob. It took me years of begging dad to bring me back here." I said as I smiled. I'm so happy that I don't remember the last time I felt like this.

_**Hello every one! ! ! How did you like this chapter? What do you think of Zacora and her being blind? What is Jacob going to now that Zacora is back? Why does she smell human but the vampires aren't thirsty for her blood? Why didn't Jasper try to attack Zacora when she cut? Let me know what you think! ! ! Reviews=More Chapters! ! !**_


	3. Blind Imprint

_**Chapter 3: Blind Imprint**_

_**Jacob's pov**_

The girl that the other vampires brought. She smells like a human but there was something off about her scent. Z smeels like someone I knew. But I couldn't put my finger on who it could be. Z sat on a rock while Jasper talked and showed us how to kill a new born. Z Has sunglasses on the hole time. I turned back human to talk to Bella. When it was over Z slowly come over to us. As I watch her walk she looked a little werid. Like she didn't know where things was. Then she tripped over a tree root. Bran went over to her, while every one else laughed.

Then Emmett said something mean to her. She looked over at us and opened her eyes while she told us that she is blind. I looked in to her blind eyes. You can tell her eyes was green at one point. But when I looked into her unseeing eyes. I couldn't breath for two reason. One is that his woman is my Zacora from when I was little. Then the second reason is when I looked in her eyes. She is my world, my everything. She is the reason that I'm standing on the ground and not gravity. _**Did I just imprint?**_ I thought to my self. Zacora got pissed off and told us to go fuck our selfs before she took off into the forest. Before anyone could stop me I took off after my upset imprint. I followed her for awhile till she stopped. I said her name and she said my nickname that she gave me when we where three. "I haven't been balled that since your moved away." I said as I slowly moved closer to her. Zacora turned around slowly and she tripped over her feet. I ran and caught her before she fell. "You ok Zacora? Or would you rather be called Z?" I asked her softly and with worry. "You can call me Zacora Jakey. I'm fine. I fall a lot so its nothing new." She said as her put her hands on my chest. Her face turned red when she touched my chest. I chuckled softly at her as I helped her back to her feet. "Your bleeding." I said said as I took her hand to looked at it. Its still bleeding and there was diry on it. I have to clean this now. "Yea I cut it when I fell on the hill." Zacora said softly to me. I looked down at my shirt then ripped the bottom till I had two pieces.

One to clean her hand the other to tie around it till we got to her house. "Come with me." I said as I picked Zacora up and took off. "Where are we going?" Zacora asked me. "To the river." I said. When we got to the river I sat her on a fallen tree. There I started to clean her hand. Then I tired some of my shirt around her hand so it would stop bleeding. "Thanks Jakey." Zacora said with a sky smile on her lips. I love seeing her smile. "Your welcome Zacora. Let me take you home." I said as I picked her up again. She put her arms around my neck while I walked. "How have you been Jacob?" Zacora asked as she moved her face towards mine. "Ok I guess but now I'm great. I really missed you so much Zacora." I said as I looked down to see her face to red.

"I missed you to Jacob. It took me years of begging dad to bring me back here." She said with a smile. I smiled down at her. I kow she can't see me smiling. Then she started to hum softly. "What are you smiling about?" Zacora said to me. I looked at her in shock as she started to hum again. As she hummed she giggled in between her humming. "How did you know I'm smiling?" I said softly to her. Cause she can't see but she know's I'm smiling. "I tell you when we get to my room." She said with a smile on her lips. I really want to kiss them. "Ok Zacora." I said as I walked on. "Jakey?" Zacora said to me. I looked down at her. "Yes Zacora?" I said as I took in her scent. "While we be able to hang out more?" She asked me in a low shy voice. "Yes is you want to. I will come over and hang out with you when I can." I said with out missing a beat. Zacora smiled more. "I can't wait. I really wanted to see you when we came. But I wasn't sure if you would remember me. While I can't see but you know what talking about." Zacora said in a tiney voice.

I smiled as I nuzzled her on the top of her head. "I know Zacora. At first I didn't know who you were till I looked into your eyes. Its a little funny I had a dream about you last week and another one last night." I said softly to her. Zacora giggled softly and I looked at her.

"Why are you giggling Zacora?" I asked her. "I had dreams about you too." Zacora said as she put her hand on my face. I leand into her touch. "What did you dream about?" I asked her softly. Zacora's face turn a blood red and I chuckled as I nuzzled her again. "Do I really have to tell you?" Zacora said in a low voice. I could smell lust coming off her and that told me what she was dreaming about. "No you don't have to Zacora." I said softly to her as her house came threw the trees. "Thank you Jacob." She said and then sniffed the air. "I missed being here." Zacora said as she closed her eyes and leanded into me more. "Is the door locked?" I asked her softly into her ear. Zacora giggled when I did that. "No its not. You can go in." Zacora said and I opened the door and walked in.

"You can put me down Jakey. I know this house like the back of my hand." Zacora said and I put her on her feet. Then she put her hand into mine and pulled me with her. Here Zacora knew where she is going. I smiled as she pulled me up the stairs. "This place's haven't changed at all." I said as I looked at the hand made house. "I hope so. When we got here I touched the walls and it feels the same." Zacora said as she opened a door. On the other side of it was a library.

"Wow." I said and she smiled at me. "You said that when you first saw it." Zacora said with a smile. "Wait this is your room. Its been so long." I said and Zacora looked at me with a sad look. "Yep dad got me a lot of books when I was little. I wish I could read them so I could get close to him again." Zacora said as a tear ran down her face. I pulled her into my arms and she rubbed her face against my chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. "There is nothing to talk about. My parents was killed, I went blind, my fathers clan tried to get rid of me. Bran found me one night trying to find my way home. He took me home. The elders found out about Bran and they kicked me out. Bran and his family raised me. The clan is trying to kill me. So we have to move all time. I wanted to come here so I can talk to you one more time." Zacora said before she started to cry into my chest.

I picked her up and took Zacora to her hiden bed in the book case's. I sat down while Zacora cried into my chest. I put her on my lap and she nuzzled into me. I spoke sweet things to her. Zacora started to calm down. "You ok Cora?" I said softly and Zacora looked at up at me. "No one calls me Cora. At lest not after I left and my parents died." She said as sure put her hands on my chest and moved them to my shoulders. Then Zacora put her face into the crook of my neck.

"Jakey?" Zacora said in a husky voice. "Yes babe?" I said softly. "Do you remember the story your dad told us when we where small?" She asked me. "Which one?" I asked her. Cause he told us a lot of story's. "The one about how your people can change into wolfs?" Zacora breathed into my ear. My heart started to beat faster. _**Why is she bring this up for? Does she know what I am? Will she hate me for what I am?**_ I thought about. "Yes I remember that one." I said softly to her. "What if they are more then just stories?" Zacora said as she pulled away and I looked into her eyes. "What would you do if I could turn into a wolf? What would you think?" I said as I held my breath.

Zacora put her hands on ether side of my face. "If you could turn into a huge wolf. I think that would be cool. I wouldn't care if you were a werewolf or a vampire. You are who you are Jakey. Beside I know your are a wolf. Cause of your hot skin, you smell like a wolf and you where there with the wolfs and vampires." Zacora said then she smiled at me as she hummed. I sat there looking at her with my mouth opened. Her soft hand went to my face and closed my mouth.

"Jacob you should see the look on your face. I wish I could see better." Zacora said softly to me. I took a deep breath and found my voice. "You know and your ok with it?" Was all I could say. Cause my imprint is ok with what I am. Zacora smiled softly at me. "Of cours I'm ok with it. Yes I know. Why wouldn't I be ok with what you are?" Zacora said softly as she nuzzled me. "I turn in to a huge as wolf. Most people would run away." I said into her ear. Zacora yawn softly against my neck.

"Will I'm not most people. Beside I love you Jakey nothing you can say or do will make me run again. . . .while trip away." Zacora said with a small chuckle at the end. My heart started to beat like crazy when she said she loves me. "You love me?" I said to her softly. "Yes Jacob with all my heart." Zacora said as she pulled away and put her forhead against mine. "How long have you felt like this?" I asked her.

Zacora's lips are so close to mine. I can fell her breath on my lips. "I don't know when I finally knew what my feeling was. I been in love with you for years." Zacora said before she brushed her soft lips against mine. I couldn't hold back I kissed her hard. Zacora smiled into our kiss. Then we heard the front door opened and she pulled away. Zacora smiled more at me. She looks so tired.

"You should get some sleep." I said and nodded her head. "Jakey can you lay with me?" Zacora said. I kissed her forhead before I laid her down on her bed. Then I laid next to her. Zacora snuggled closer to me. She put her head on top of chest. "Your so warm Jakey I like it. Thank you for bring me home and staying with me." Zacora said in a tired voice before she fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head before I put my arms around her.

_**Hello every one! ! ! I just posted this story a few day's ago. Its one of the top five that has been read! ! ! Yay! ! ! I'm so happy that you my minions that like this story! ! ! I will try to keep the chapters coming. But I do the ones I get reviews first so the chapters might come a little later then I want. So what do you think of this chapter? How do you like Zacora? What do you think of Jacob having a blind imprint? How is this going to work? What is her family going to do when they find out about Jacob imprint on Zacoro? I hope you let me know. Reviews=More Faster Chapters! ! ! ! **_


	4. Voice Of Sight

_**Chapter 4: Voice Of Sight**_

_**Zacora's pov**_

I woke up to someone growling. Moving my head away from Jacob's chest I could sleep dad. "What is he going in your bed?" He growled and Jacob must have fellen asleep cause he started to growl back. "I asked him to stay with me." I growled back. I hear him take a step back. "Your a girl and he is a boy. He is in your bed Z. You know the rules." Dad growled and I crawled ovr Jacob and he caught me before I fell out of bed. I got to my feet and dad moved back. "You don't tell the others who they can have in their rooms!" I yelled. I could taste magic in my mouth.

"Z you need to calm down." Dad said in a worried voice. I growled as I moved closer to him. Then I felt warm arms go around my waist. "Zarcora babe you need calm down." Jacob breath into my ear. I took a deep breath as I leaned into his chest. I could smell dad's shock coming off him. "Thank you Jakey." I said softly as I turned around and nuzzled into his chest. Dad growled again but didn't say anything about it. "I made you breakfast." Dad said before he left the room. "Lets good and eat." I said to Jacob as I pulled way from him.

"Ok Cora." He said with a smile in his voice. I smiled as we walked down the stairs. My foot missed the last one and Jacob caught me around the waist and pulled me back into his chest. "You ok Cora?" Jacob said with worry. "Yes Jakey. I didn't fall so its all good." I said to him. "You dont have to worry about falling anymore. I be here to caugh you forever." He said be for he kissed my neck.

I smiled as he follow me into the kitchen. Jacob sat next to me as he put food on my plate for me. "Open your mouth Cora." Jake said and I did as he asked me. Then I felt him put some food in my mouth. I chewed then swallowed. "Thanks Jakey. You should see me try and feed my self." I said with a giggle. Cause I miss my mouth and get food all over me. Devin alwayed feeds me.

So Jacob feed me till I got full. Then I sat there with him till he finished eating. "I need to go and check in with Sam. I be back after that." Jacob said before he kissed my lips then left. I smiled all the way up to my bathroom to get my moring started.

When I came out of the bathroom I hummed as I made my way to one of my music stand. I got one of my mix CD's and headed to my work shop. I put the CD in and pushed play. Then I started to sing as I pulled out my tools. I'm all most done with my wolf bed frame. I carved wolfs, a forest, the moon and other small animals into the head board and the rest of the frame. This last post is all I need to do before I get done with it. Then I can stain it and it will be done.

I just need to carve the rest of the wolfs then I will be done with the carving part. I sang more and I moved my hands over the wood as I carved out the wood. When I'm in here I lose track of time. Since I can't see if its dark or day I dont know how long I been working. The only way I know what time it is, is when dad or one the others come's and tell's me if it's lunch or dinner. Then a knock came at the door. "Come in." I said as I put down my tool.

"Sorry to bother you Z but we need you in the kitchen now." Aaron said. I didn't like the sound of his voice. "Coming." I said as I hummed as I made my way to the kitchen. I could smell Jacob's pack. Its going to take me a while to get use to their scent. "What's going on?" I asked as I looked at dad. "They want to talk." Devin said in a low growl. "I rather not talk with the girl here." Came a deep male voice. He sounds like the alpha. I growled and I could feel them all look at me. "Its my house so I can listen to what you have to say." I said in a low growl.

"Your house? I don't believe it." Came a new voice. "Paul stop." Said the alpha. I hand starte to shack a little. "Erik could you bring me my black bag?" I asked him as I moved over to the table. The wolf are standing. "Please sit." I said with a smile but no one moved. I rolloed my unseeing eyes at them. "You know we can see you do that." The one named Paul said. "I know." I said back and a few of them growled. Erik was back in not time. I hummed as I looked threw the bag.

"Jacob could you please come over here?" I asked and I heard him move passed his pack. I handed him the papers. "How did she know what to look for if she cant see?" Said a female voice so low that I beat she didn't know I could hear. So I didn't say anything. "Jakey please read them." I said again and some of them chuckled. "What do they say?" The alpha said to Jacob. "They are the will of Tara and Blade Knight." Jacob said in a low sad voice. "Who are they?" Said a younger wolf. "They where my parents." I said softly. No one said anything and Jacob started to read it. It said that everything is left to me.

"There is the deed to this house and land around it." Jacob said as he past it to his alpha. "She is right. This house and the forest around it is hers." He said and he sounded not to happy about it. "Why is it so bad for us living here?" I asked him. "We dont like leech's on our land." Said Paul and Devin took a step closer to them. "Devin! Do not do it." I said as power hit him. I knew the wolfs didn't know what happened. "Let me go Z!" Devin growled at me.

I popped my neck and I felt my family freeze where they stood. "What's wrong scared of a little girl?" Paul said. I snaped my fingers and ever y blade in the house was in the air pointed at the wolf pack. While beside my Jacob. "What the fuck is going on?" Jacob asked. "My mother was a very powerful grand high white witch. I'm part witch. Magic runs deep in my blood. Devin you should no better then to piss me off. You know what will happen. But since your pack is knew I'm giving you a heads up. I don't like to fight if I dont have to. Pissing me off isn't the best thing to do. Don't ask me why and you wont have to know. Since this my terriorty and if you attack or even kill one of my family. I will make sure each one of you will pay dearly. Do I make my self clear?" I said and they all said yes.

"I'm not like this at all but since I'm being hunted down by my fathers pack. I don't want any one fight. Cause that is the last thing I want." I said. "What a fight that a pack of leech's cant win against?" Said Paul. "No I dont want anymore blood shead. People do that enough as it is. Beside you wouldn't win against my family. They have powers that can take down a pack of your size with just a wave of their hand." I said and now I could smell shock and fear.

"But you dont have to worry about them. If you don't come and attack they wont do anything. They just want a place to leave with out the fear of war or a fight with wolfs." I said to them. "You said you fathers pack? What do you mean by that?" The alpha said and his wolfs and Jacob listened. "My father is like you. But a little different. His clan can turn into wolf's as while. My father came here to try to live a normal life. But that didn't last long. The pack found use and they needed him back." I said softly to them.

"Why do they want to kill you for?" Jacob asked me. "You might be wolfs but you really dont know much about the real wolfs." I said in a sad voice. "Z you don't have to tell them nothing." Devin said with rage in his voice. "Devin they need to know cause if they want to be better wolfs. They should learn. Beside maybe they wont be like them." I said before I took a deep breath. "Real wolfs and you are the same in a lot of ways. They stay together as a pack and they keep what is theirs safe. But real wolfs kill there pack members if they need to." I said and no one said anything. "If they are sick or weak they will kill them." I said trying not to cry.

"We knew that. So why are they after you for?" The female said. "You don't get it. A blind pack member is a weakness in the pack. Wolf or not my fathers pack is going to make sure I'm dead." I said as I made the blades go back. Cause I'm I lose it again I dont want to hurt anyone. "They will kill humans?" The alpha said. "Yes and any one that will get in their away." I said. I could tell he is pissed off. "We wouldn't mind if you stayed Z. But we dont trust their kind. We have familys here." He said and dad spoke up. "We dont hunt humans so you don't have to worry about it. Beside their blood dont make us thirsty at all. Not anymore." Dad said and the wolfs looked at him. "If you dont drink human blood then what do you feed on?" Jacob asked and I wish he didn't. I could feel my family's eyes on me. "They drink witch's blood." I said softly and Jacob growled. He turned around and I grabbed his hand. I could feel his eyes turn towards me and I looked down at my bare feet.

"You shouldn't jump the gun Jake. I let them take my blood so they wont hurt anyone. With my blood they dont need to feed a lot. Once a month they feed. But they can go a few months before they need to feed. But I make them do it once a month. They don't bite me they take it out like giving blood. One bag of my blood will feed all five of them for months. I do this so my family don't get hunted my your kind. They are good people. You heard me say people not vampires. Cause unlike the others. They dont shine in the sun light. Her eye color is the same as when they were human. They can sleep if they want to. Their body's don't need it but it give's them the chance to dream about stuff. They can pass as humans better then the others." I said softly as I let go of him. No one spoke and I felt like a freak. I slowly got up and went to my room. I got into bed and started to cry.

_**No One's pov**_

They all could hear Zacora crying in her room. "We should leave." Sam said but Jacob didn't want to leave. "How could she see the papers?" Seth ask the vampires with a smile. They looked at each other before looking at the smiling werewolf. "Because of the magic in her blood. When she hums or sings she can get some of her sight back. Not a lot or in color. Its like black and white and she gets pictures of whats around her. Its a little like how bats move around. We never wanted her to give us her blood. But she didn't want us to be monsters." Bran said as he looked up.

"Let's go somewhere else so she can be alone." Bran said. But he didn't want to hear what he is going to tell me. "Jacob could you stay with her if she wants you to?" Bran said. He knew he wouldn't do anything to her. "Yes sir." He said before he ran up the stairs.

Once they were far way Bran looked at Sam. "What I'm going to tell you please don't tell Z I told you. You need to know why she give's us her blood for. When she went blind the pack new and they went to kill her. But Tara and Blade stepped in and tried stop them. Sadly they both lost their lifes to save their seven year old daughter. Z heard the whole thing and her power came out making them scared of her. When she came with us and started to talk about us using her blood. For the longest time I didn't understand why till a few years ago. Z see's her self as a monster. Cause it wa her that got her parents killed. I don't think Z will every get over it. We told her it wasn't her fault but she wont let it go. She told us she is the monster that got her family killed." Bran said and some of the wolfs felt so sorry for her.

"I see. We will be keeping a eye on you and your family." Sam said to turn to leave. "Can I asked you for a favor?" Bran said and Sam turned to look at him. "It depines on what it is." Sam said. "If another pack or even human's come's around asking about Z can you lie and tell them nothing and then tell me about it?" Bran asked. Sam looked at the vampire. "Why?" Sam asked him. "Cause they are from Z's pack. If they find out that she is here then we have to leave." Bran said and Sam's eyes got wide for a second.

He knew that Jacob imprinted on Zacora. If they leave Jacob would leave with them or be hurting so much that no one could do anything about it. "For Zacora we will lie. We will make sure they wont hurt her." Sam said and Bran knew something else is going on. "What do you know what I dont?" Bran asked him. Sam looked a them and thought about it.

"Do you really love Zacora?" Sam asked. Bran looked at him with rage. "I love that girl as if she was my own daughter. Z is my daughter and I would die for her." Bran said with love voice for his daughter. "We all would lay our life's down for Z. She is family one of us even if she's not a vampire. It shouldn't matter what you are to be a family. Z is like my own sister. She is worth dying for." Aaron said to the wolfs. "I see she means a lot to you. Jacob imprinted on Zacora. Meaning that she is his everything. Soul mates you could say. If anything were to happen to her we all would hurt. Cause we share a telepathic communication so we all will feel what he is feeling. If he lost her we all be in pain." Sam said and Bran understood what was going on with the wolf boy.

"I see. Thank you Sam. I just hope we can learn to live together. I know you might not like this but if you ever need anything. Don't be afread to ask us. We take care of our own like you do. Where ever we end up living no matter who is there. If they are good we take care of them. We don't care what you are we will come when you call." Bran said before they left Sam and his pack staring at the spot they were standing at. Devin didn't like that the wolf boy is Zacora's mate. He didn't like it all.

_**Hello every one! ! ! I hope you like this chapter! What did you think of it? Was it good? The next chapter is going to have the battle in it but this its going to be Zacora's pov. Take care. R=MFCS! ! !**_


	5. Battle & Hurt

_**Chapter 5: Battle &amp; Hurt**_

_**Zacora's pov**_

Its been a few weeks and the battle is today. They are leaving me here alone while they fight. I put a spell around my family so they can leave after the fight. Cause I knew something is going to come after the fight. So after they are done they will come home. I sat out side humming waiting for them. The battle ground is to far away for me to hear. I can feel the day slowly going by and I'm starting to get worried. I felt the sun doing down cause it isn't hitting me away more. Then I heard a wolf in pain and it was loud. I dont know how I knew but I knew it is my Jakey.

Then I smelt Devin. "Take me to him." Is the first thing out of my mouth. "No Z I'm not." He said before he took off. I screamed at him as I left my home. I hummed as I walked fast threw the forest. I let my magic lead me to the house of Black. The sun is down now and I'm worried out of my mind. Then I came out of the forest and smelt wolfs and vampires. "Z what are you doing?" Came my father's voice.

"Jacob is hurt and I need to know what the fuck is going on!" I yelled as I tripped again. I got up as I moved closer to them. "Z we are waiting for Bella to come out. She is talking to him right now." I didn't like that at all. I growled and I felt every one's eyes on me. I was pissed off before but now I'm in a rage. First Devin wouldn't bring me and I had to make my way here. Now that girl is with my mate.

I moved closer and I could hear Bella talking to Jacob and I did not like what I'm hearing. The wolfs looked at me as I started to shack. "Devin come here." I said softly. "Ok babe." Devin said with a smile in his voice. He moved in front of me. I rased both of my hands to his face. "Close your eyes." I said as I hummed. "Ok." Devin said and I saw him looking pleased with him self. I removed my hand away from his face then with out worring. I pulled it back and punched him.

Sending him flying yards away from me. "Z!" Bran said to me but I turned towards him and growled a worring growl at him. They moved away even the wolfs. I am shacking so bad and I swore I would never do it again. But no matter how much I run from it. I can't stop being who I am. No matter what I want. "Devin you are going to pay!" I yelled as I ran at him. I can smile his fear as I phased into my snow white wolf form. When I'm in this form I have my sight back. I roared as I stood over Devin. "Come on Z. Please forgive me." Devin said in a low voice.

I roared again before I sang my fangs into Devin. He screamed as I took him apart. I didnt kill him but they are going to have to put him back. _"What was that?"_ I heard Jacob said from inside the house. I didn't look at anyone. I just took off running back into the forest.

_**I hate every one! ! **_I screamed inside my head as I ran deeper into the forest. I smelt the Cullen family scent all over the place. This must be their terrioty so I pushed my self up the mountans. I found a cave and just crawled in it and cried in my wolf form.

_**Jacob's pov**_

Bella came in and we talked. I use be in love with her but now I just love her like a sister. But she is in love with me. Before I could say that I imprinted on Zacora we heared a roar. It wasn't anyone in the pack or a vampire. It is a wolf but I don't know who it could be. Then Sam came in and looked at me with worry.

"Zacora wolfed out and ran for it. Bran said we should let her cool off. But what do you want us to do Jake?" Sam said to me. Bella looked confused at us. I want to go and find my imprint but if she is pissed off it is a good thing to let her cool down. "We should let Cora cool off. But I wish I could see her." I whipered in pain. Sam looked at me with sadness. "Its ok Jake she come back. Devin wouldn't bring her over and she to make her way here." Sam said now there was a smile on his face.

"Why you smiling?" I asked him. "Z took Devin apart before she left. Bran and the other took him home. But they are going to leave him like that till tomorrow." Sam said with a smile. "I wish I could have seen that." I said as the pain started up again. "Jake what is going on?" Bella said and I can hear the rage in her voice.

"Zacora is my imprint Bella." I said and she looked pissed now. "You can't do this to me Jacob. You made me fall in love with you. Now you are saying some bitch is taking my spot!" Bella said and I growled at her. "Don't call my love a bitch Bella. Now the the fuck out of my room." I growled.

Tear's ran down her face but she didn't more. "Sam get her ass out of here." I said as I closed my eyes. "Jacob!" Bella said as Sam took her out of my room. She kept yelling my name then screamed it. I laid there trying to heal faster so I can go to my Zacora.

Its been a few day's and I'm healed but Zacora is no where to be found. It rained the last three days and her scent is gone. Every one is looking for her. Edward isn't happy with me on how I treated her. But no one calls my imprint a bitch no matter who you are. I phased and it hurt a little but I took off looking for my mate. The pack is out looking for her as while as the Cullen's.

I ran all over La Push but I couldn't find her. Every time I got close to the Cullen land I got this strong pulling feeling. With out thinking I ran on to their land and followed the pull. _**Jacob what are you doing?**_ Sam said to me. _**I feel a pull. I'm following it. I know it's going to lead me to Zacora.**_ I said as I ran faster. _**Be careful Jake.**_ Sam said and that is it. I came to the mountans and the pull is very strong now. I ran up the mountan where the pull is the strongest. I came to a small cave.

I pocked my noses in and started to sniff. I smiled and relaxed cause Zacora is in here. I had to crouch down and slowly made my way into the cramped cave. _**This would be easier if I was human.**_ I thought to my self. No one thought anything as I made my way. Then the cave started to opened up. Its a good thing I can see in the dark. Balled up in the back of the cave is a huge snow white female wolf. I sniffed the air and she is my mate.

She heard me sniffing and Cora looked up and over at me. I smiled at her but she just balled tighter. _**Zacora?**_ I thought to her. Not sure if she can hear me or not. _**Leave me alone.**_ Zacora thought back to me. But it sounded like she has been crying. I got down and crowled over to her. I nuzzled my head against her hip.

_**I don't want to leave you again Cora. I love you to much to leave you alone. **_I said back to her. She looked around at me. I stared into her sky blue eyes. I can see a lot of hurt in her eyes and it is killing me. _**Just leave.**_ She said with pain in her voice. I would have done as she said but right now I'm not going to listen to her.

_**No Zacora I'm not going to leave. Cause I never want to be away from your side if I don't have to.**_ I said to her before I licked her hip. Zacora didn't say anything just looked hurt like I ripped out her heart. I whimpered at her and she still looked depressed. I licked her snout and she just moved her head away. I stood up growling at her. Zacora laid between my legs on her back looking up at me.

_**Zacora! I don't know what I did to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you babe. You are the only woman I want to be with and only you! Zacora I love you more then my own life. You are my world and my sun Cora. With out you I can't live with out you. I might have imprinted on you with out a choice but I would still fall in love with you if I didn't cause you are the only one for me. So please Cora forgive me and come back home.**_ I said to her her.

But her eyes changed. The hurt is gone now I can't tell what she is feeling. _**Ok Jacob. Lets go home.**_ She said in a nomral voice but I knew she is still hurt. I laid on top of her and started to lick her and told her how much I love her. Cora licked me back and I know this isn't the time. But I'm started to get turn on.

_**Jacob please dont think like that in your wolf form. Its something I dont want to think about you two fucking as wolfs.**_ Leah said in my head. I smiled a little. _**So what if we fuck as wolfs? We are what we are. Having sex in this form or human is the same.**_ I said and the others laughed when I said that.

But Leah just called us a bunch of sick asses. I don't know if Zacora hear me or not. But she licked me before she got up. I licked her again as we made our way out of the cave slowly. Once's out side Zacora shook her pelt off then we headed down the mountan. I wrapped my tail around hers hold it like if we were holding hands. I leaned on Zacora and she did the same. I howled cause I'm so happy.

I heard the pack howl wit me. Zacora howled as while. I can feel the power of her howl. It felt more like she is singing then howling. I walked her to the house where her family and the pack is waiting for us. As we walked out Zacora walked ahead of me. As she walked she changed back.

No one in the pack can do that. Walk and changed back. Zacora is naked and I growled a every male and they looked away. I followed her to the front door. "Thank you Jacob." Zacora siad before she patted my head before she walked into the house. I was about to change but Sam stopped me. _**Sam we need to go and take to the Cullen's before you go and take to her.**_ Sam said and I growled before I left with them.

_**Zacora's pov**_

After I showered and dressed I went down to the kitchen. Dad is there sitting there reading a book. "You hungry?" Dad said to me as I sat down. "No." I said in a low voice. I could head him close the book and set it down on the table. "What's wrong Z?" Dad said with worry. I moved my red bangs into my face. So I can hid my tear's from him. "We shouldn't have never came here." I said in a low steady voice.

"Baby girl what's wrong? What happened?" Dad said with worry as he moved closer to me. I moved away when he touched me. "He say's he loves me but he made his other girl fall for him. I might be his imprint but that just hurt to much. Can we leave?" I asked him. I heard dad take a deep breath.

"No baby girl we can't leave. Running away isn't the right thing to do. If we just leave it would kill Jacob." Dad said softly. I didn't say anything. I just stood up and went back to my room. "Z?" Dad said. "Just piss off Bran!" I yelled with rage. I could smell fear and shock coming from my family.

"Z just cursed Bran and called him by his first name." Erik said in a low voice. Since I went wolf my hearing is a lot better then before. I walked into my room and used my magic to slam the door. Making the hole house shack. I threw my self on to my bed and screamed out with rage and sorrow.

My magic pulsed out making my books fall to the ground. I heard some one running threw front door and up the stairs. I moved the huge heavy book case in front of the door before he could come in. "Core!" Jacob yelled when he hit the door. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! ! !" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Never!" Jacob yelled back at me. I closed my eyes as he yelled for me to let him in. I put my headphone on and turned up my music. Soon I fell asleep not knowing this is going to be a battle with Jacob.

_**Hello every one! ! ! What did you think of this chapter? Is it ok or not? I hope you like it. Thing's are getting heated up. Will Zacora be able to come around or will she run away? What will Jacob do if she leave's? What will her family do with out her? If you want to know what will happen you have to read on and see. Reviews=More Chapters! ! !**_


	6. Zacora's Story

_**Chapter 6: Zacora's Story**_

_**Jacob's pov**_

Zacora has been locked up in her room for a few days now. I thought we were ok when we left the cave. I stood out side her door trying to get Zacora to come out. "Babe please come out. I want to see you Cora." I said threw the door. I could hear Zacora moving around in her bed.

"Go away." Zacora said in a horse voice. My heart is breaking inside my chest. By the sound of Zacora's voice she's been crying. I whimper at the door. "Zacora baby please let me in. I want to be with you. I love you so much Zacora I can't live without you. You are the only one I could very love." I said as a few tears ran down my face. Its really killing me to be away from from Zacora.

I can't even see her and it's making me worry. I waited for Zacora to say something. But she didn't "Zacora?" I said softly with worry. Then I heard her heart beat start to slow down and she started to snore softly. I growled softly as I sat down in front of her door. The more I think about it how could Zacora be a werewolf like us? I mean she's not part of our tribe but she still can turn into a wolf.

"Zacora why don't you want me around?" I said to my self. Cause Zacora is fast asleep in her bed. I'm in pain from being away from her. I wish I knew what I did for my imprint to make her mad at me. "Cause you have someone else in your life." Came Zacora's voice from inside her room.

"What do you mean Cora?" I said to the door. "That Bella girl. You love her more then me." Zacora said in a thick voice. I growled at that. "Before I imprinted on you. I was in love with her. But now she is just a bitch." I said then I heard something move and the door unlocked.

I jumped to my feet and opened the door. Its very dark in her room. When I opened the door I got hit by a wave of sorrow and pain. I growled at my self for making her feel like this. I saw Zacora on her bed laying down. I slowly walked over to her and sat on her bed. Zarcora didn't move away from me when I sat down. I moved my hand to her hip. Zacora turned her head towards me.

Her eyes are red and swollen from crying. I moved my head down and nuzzled her before I kissed her softly on her lips. Zacora kissed me back then moved around so she could kiss me better. Zacora laid me back on my back. Then she laid on top of me while she kissed me. I can feel my self getting turned on.

Zacora stopped kissed me and put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her trying not to think about how sexy Zacora is. "I can feel your bone Jake." Zacora breathed against my chest. I blushed as I rubbed my face against her black hair. "Sorry about that Cora you turn me on so bad." I said softly to her.

Zacora giggled against my chest. "Its ok Jacob." She said to me. I chuckled softly making her shacked a little. "Cora can I asked you something?" I asked my love softly. She looked up at as she hummed to see where my face is. "What do you want to ask me Jakey?" Cora said to me.

"How can you be a werewolf Zacora?" I asked her softly. "There are other clans that can turn into wolfs. My father's clan is very old. Not two clans are the same Jacob. Some things might be the same but others will be different. I took after my father." She said slowly.

"When did you first phase?" I asked her. Zacora looked sad at me before she kissed me. "The day I left La Push is when I phase. I phased in the car and dad had to come to the back of the car with me. While mother drove on. It took dad a while to calm me down. He had to tell me how to change back. The Elders never heard of someone phasing that young before." Zacora said to me softly to me. "Are you the first girl to phase in your clan?" I asked her. Cora giggled heard into my chest. "No Jake. Their is a lot of girls in the clan." She said to me. "Is there a lot of vampires where your clan is?" I asked her.

"No. They knew to stay away from the land." Zacora said softly as she nuzzled my neck. "If no vampires are near then why do they phase?" I asked her with a small smile. "When we are pissed off to the max or griefing really bad or a mix of the two will make us phase. The day I moved I was so sad and pissed that I had to leave you. I didn't want to leave and it just happened." Zacora said before she licked my neck.

I moaned softly before I spoke. "Cora you know you can stop it." I said to her and she pulled away. I looked had her and Zacora looked confused. "Stop what?" Zacora asked me as she blinked her unseeing eyes. "Stop phasing and be a normal girl again." I said with a smile. Her eyes turned sad as she sat up. "No Jacob I can't." Zacora said in a very sad voice.

"Why not?" I asked her as I sat up and she slid to my lap. "Once's someone phase's in the clan they can never stop phasing. You can and you might look and smell like a normal person. But you stop aging and you can phase any time. When you do your animal side comes out again. If we could make it to our 25 birthday with out phasing. Then we will never phase ever." Zacora said to me.

I looked at her with sadness. "I'm so sorry babe." I said as I put my hands on her hips. "Nothing to be sorry Jakey. I like being who I am. Beside when I'm in my wolf I can see. So I would never want to stop if I could." She said to me. I kissed her lips first. "That is something else Zacora. Do you guys have something like imprinting?" I said to her. "The males have that the females can chose who they can fall in love with. We have the free will to pick our mate." Zacora said and I looked at her.

I'm in shock to hear that the females get to pick their mate's. "That is something else. We never had a female wolf before. Leah is the first one and we don't know anything about the female wolf. Maybe you can tell us a little about the female wolfs? So we know what we're dealing with?" I asked her.

Zacora smiled before she kissed me hard. "Sure." Cora said when she pulled away. "Thank you babe." I said to her. Cause maybe if we knew more about the female wolf.

Then we could understand why Leah is such a bitch. Zacora's story is nothing like I ever heard before. I'm glade that she is like me. We can have a lot time together. I wonder what the future holds for us.

_**Hello my minions! ! ! I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think of it? Zacora and Jacob are getting closer. What will they do if her family goes out and leaves them alone? What would happen after a few nights of love? Will the Cullens ever forgive Jacob for what he did? There is something bad about to happen. What will they all do? If you want to know what will happen. You have to keep reading to find out what will happen. Review=More Chapters! ! !**_


End file.
